The BabySitter
by MoncheleLove22
Summary: Rachel Berry Just turned seven-teen, her dads are going on an important business trip and doesn't want her to be alone in the big house that they have; so he knows Carol a very close family friend has an older son that teaches at McKinley High School of Ohio named Finn. Santana was never mean to Rachel, they are best friends
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and her two dads were eating dinner and one of them had brought up that they're going to leave tomorrow for their business trip, and Rachel was well aware of it. But not the information that that they were about to say.

"Rachel you're well aware that I and your father are going on a business trip, yes?" Hiram said

"Yes daddy, I'm glad that you and dad can trust me to stay home alone for a week." Rachel said

"Well about that Rachel you aren't going to be staying here alone. I and your father thought that it was a good idea that a family friends kid would send her son to come and watch you." Leroy said

"YOU DID WHAT?" Rachel yelled

"Honey we didn't want you to stay by yourself so we just asked a family friend to let her son come and watch you while we were gone" Leroy said

"So you're saying that you hired a babysitter? I just turned seven-teen! I am capable of taking care of myself for a week!" Rachel said

"Something like that, why are you so mad about it? You are still going to have the house to yourself" Hiram said

"His going to do his own thing, it's going to feel like his not here at all." Leroy said

"Well I think this is highly irresponsibly for you two to do this to me, what if I want to do a sleepover? His going to be here and what will my friends think that I have a babysitter." Rachel put her fork down and pushed her plate to the side. "If you excuse me, I have some math homework I have to do" she went up to her room

When Rachel got to her room she pulled out her cell phone and called Santana.

"Santana"

"Hey Berry, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just got the worst news that you can ever receive at the age seven-teen"

"Don't tell me your Pregnant; I thought your using the pills I gave you" Santana yelled threw the phone

"SHH, can you quiet down Santana I'm not pregnant! My dad's hired a babysitter to watch me while they are on their business trip."

"They did what? Should have asked them, to stay at my house"

"What if the whole school finds out? I'm going to be known as the biggest loser, more than I was already."

"Did they say who is going to be watching you?"

"Well they said it's a close family friend, I guess I have to find out tomorrow. I'm going to bed see you tomorrow, night babe loveya"

"Okay night boo loveya too"

Rachel hangs up and puts her pajamas on. She climbs into bed and turns off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's alarm goes off; she sets her alarm to do her morning routine at 6 am. She does her cardio, takes a shower, and washes her face and puts a little bit of makeup. Then she picks out her outfit; she usually would wear her "grandma clothes" well that's what Kurt and Santana call them. But Santana and Kurt gave her a simple makeover. What she wears now is a lot better than what she use to wear. It was her second day back to school, so she decided to wear one of her old skirts. Let's just say that Kurt thought he threw out everything that she ever owned, but she saved one. It was her favourite one, which her daddies bought her. To go along with her skirt she put a white V-top. She started to put her books in her bag as she heard a honk from outside, and that must be Santana.

"Sweetie Santana is outside" Leroy lightly yelled.

She had just shoved everything in her bag and went downstairs, where her dads where waiting right at the front.

"Rach today is the day that we are leaving for our business trip, so when you get home we aren't going to be here. We had left one of our credit cards on the kitchen counter" Hiram said

"Your so called babysitter is going to be coming around 7:30, I expect you to be on your best behaviour Rach"

She had plastered a fake smile on her face "Yes daddies I promise I would be on my best behaviour, and don't you worry about me have fun on your business trip"

"And Rachel please don't max our credit card" Leroy smirked and then put a serious face

"Can't promise anything, love you daddies" I went up to kiss them both on the cheek and left.

She opened Santana's car door with this smirk.

"What with the smirk Berry"

I just keep looking at her, I didn't do it to be creepy it just funny when you get her all angry

"It's kind of creepy can you knock it off"

I laugh "So as you know my dads are leaving today to go on their business trip right?"

"Yeah so what Berry?"

"Well the left me their credit card, and since they hired a babysitter to watch me; let's just say a pay backs a bitch"

"Did Ms. Berry just swear?"

"Shut up Santana, just because I don't use vulgar language very often doesn't mean I don't swear at all."

She rolls her eyes "Whatever so does this mean we are going shopping?"

"Oh yes it does, so I have the house to myself tonight till 7:30 so come over after school"

"Why till 7:30?"

"Because that's when my babysitter comes"

"So you mean this G.U.Y babysitter will be sleeping over your house to watch you "she raised any eye brow

Oh no not that look, I think she got an idea. "Um yeah?"

"I wonder if his hot"

"Santana that is so inappropriate, his older than us"

Before she could respond, we pulled in the schools parking lot and got out of the car. "Rach who cares if he is older if his hot his hot, do you know his name"

"My dad's said that Carol a close family friend son is going to be watching me, and his name is Finn"

"Maybe he is a new teacher here at McKinley" she continued while I opened my locker "I heard yesterday that we are supposed to be getting a new history teacher." She leaned on the lockers next to mine.

While I was looking for my history book I heard a squeal from behind us. I know that sound from anywhere.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!"

"Yes Kurt?" I said with a nervous laugh

"Did you buy one of those hideous skirts again? Because I'm pretty sure I threw all your Grandma looking clothes away in the garbage"

"What's the big deal if I did its only one skirt? Plus it's not hideous my daddies bought me this one"

Kurt just rolls his eyes and says "Well I guess you can keep one"

"Calm your lady balls Kurt" Santana budded in. "She can keep one ugly skirt even though her daddies bought it for her"

I roll me eyes and shut my locker; while we waited for the second bell to ring we started to talk about glee club and how we need to be focus and work hard to make it to nationals this year. I started to hear whispering, when you see a cheerleader run through the hallways towards her click…I see it as major gossip or there's major news spreading around.

"Hey home girls, did you hear about the new H.O.T teacher" Mercedes said while walking towards us

"Yeah I did" Santana said

"Well supposedly his teaching homeroom History"

I look down to my schedule and I see; Homeroom: History Teacher: Mr. Hudson. I let out a sigh "Lucky me I have history first period"

"Me to Berry" Santana said looking at me with a smile

Then we heard a girl a few lockers down squeal; "OMG he is so hot"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing; to be honest it was kind of creepy. There were thousands of gasps. I looked and I saw him, and there was my new history teacher. Oh hot dam it was like he was walking in slow motion, it was like one of those stupid romantic movies where their slowly running on the beach. He was so handsome and tall and I mean REALLY tall.

I gulp when he pasted by and I don't know if it was just me imagining it or he was looking at me, oh man is it getting hot in here, this school needs to put some air conditioning.

He smirked and chuckled, I probably would to; He has the whole entire girl community looking at him

"Holy Shit, forget me trying to get him" he chuckled "My gay bar is telling me his straight as a surf board" I hear Kurt saying

"Did you see that Rachel he fucking smirked at you, you lucky bitch" Santana said in a joking tone

"Earth to Rachel" I hear Mercedes saying, I snapped out of it quickly and looked around finding all of them smirking at me.

I tried to look innocent "What?"

"Mhmm nice try Berry" Santana said, as she finished her sentence the bell rang for first period

"God help me" I quietly said to myself


	3. Chapter 3

**RACH POV**

Class just started, I walk in and take my sit next to Santana.

"Looks like we got Mr. Hot Stuff" Santana said to Rachel while smirking. Before I could respond to her, the teacher interrupted them.

"Hello class, my name is Finn Hudson but call me Mr. Hudson"

I went into shock mode everything to me just went num. My babysitter was my hot teacher. From the corner of my eye I see Santana with this smirk; ooh let me tell you something that smirk is not all innocent.

"What's with the smirk?" I said

"Oh nothing" she responds to me

"I know that smirk, so don't say it's nothing Santana tell me" I said with my serious tone,** Ok Rachel why you getting mad for nothings it's just a smirk just calm down a bit. But the last time is did that smirk she was up to no good.**

"It's nothing; well it's just that his hot and his going to be your babysitter, Jesus Christ be with you when you're alone with him I would pounce on him if I was alone with him" she said all in one sentence, I stood there in shook she never talked so fast in her life.

"Jesus fucking Christ Rach, now I'm ranting like you, Oooo it's hot in here" while fanning herself

"Sorry gurls I would leave but I would miss out on what Mr. Hottie would say next" Kurt said turning around interrupting Santana.

Ok was Kurt sitting there this whole time listening to our conversation? I didn't even know he was in our class. I was about to say something to Kurt when Mr. Hudson interrupted me.

"Ladies and gentlemen (since Kurt got involved) would you like to share with the class what you guys were talking about, since it's really important to disrupt the class?" Mr. Hudson said while looking at us with his Hazel eyes.

I would like to say we were not disrupting his class, we were whispering. "u- um no Its not really important s-sorry continue sir" I said nervously, looking at him and back at Kurt and Santana.

"Oh it was...Mr. Hudson we were just talking about how everyone thinks you're HOT" Santana said with a husky voice, with a playful smirk playing on her face.

All the girls in the class started to giggle and blush. Okay I know that his hot...Okay his fucking sexy oh the things th- **RACHEL get a hold of yourself.** Anyway he's a teacher and my babysitter and what his like 25 and your seven-teen.

I was looking down and trying to block out everything, how embarrassing, why would Santana do that? Oh I know because that's Santana doing what she does best. I take a glance up and my eyes got caught on his, he's looking at me. Why is he looking at me? I thought nervously **UGH why does he make me so nervous? Something different about this feeling it's not the type of nervous when I'm performing on stage. **Mr. Hudson kept on looking at me with this questionable look, like it said 'why aren't you giggling and blushing' I felt so awkward, that I looked away.

Finn got out of his trance that he had with Rachel and shook his head. "Okay okay quiet it down, let's just carry on with the lesson"

**Wow I thought he was going to say 'that wasn't very appropriate of you girls' but no Nada, I think I'm going to like this year and I think I know who my favorite teacher is. UMM yea in till he signed us 5 pages of homework.** UGH I groaned.

The bell rang and it was time to lunch, I got up from my sit and walked toward the door with Santana and Kurt in front of me talking about the plans for this weekend, I saw Mr. Hudson looked at me while I walked out. I think he knows that he's my babysitter; I don't think he knew he didn't pull me aside and talked to me he would've done that right?

"This whole class he has been starring at you" Kurt said with a smirk. I'm honestly done with people looking at me like that I swear next person who smirks is going to get hurt.

"Kurt wipe that smirk off your face, it makes you look like you have wrinkles" I said in a annoyed tone but firm.

Looked shocked and disappointed "I moisturise every morning and before I go to bed this can't be happening" Kurt said while touching his face. I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker and unlocked it, I took the stuff I needed and closed my locker.

"I can't believe he is your babysitter, Rach me and Kurt need to sex you up even more" Santana said

"Ooo we can go shopping for lingerie, he won't be able to keep it in his pants if you know what I mean" Kurt said in a flirty voice

"NO you guys won't, I'm fine the way I am. I let you guys change the way I dress and that it's. Do you guys realize what you're saying? Sure he is hot but he's our teacher and it's totally inappropriate. I have to go but I'll see you tonight Santana...goodbye Kurt" I walked off

I had to run to catch the bus, since it's the only way I can get home. Santana had to get something for her mom on the way home. Finally got home, I got a few hours to my homework, take a shower and fix something for me to eat before 7:30 till my 'babysitter' I still can't believe my dad's got me one. Ugh finally finished my half my homework I only did 3 pages of history, I was starting to get boring and really hot, my house like a 100 degrees I was sweating I never sweat unless I workout . I still have a few hours till Santana comes so I decided to take a shower.

I got out of my shower and decided to just wear a tank top with no bra and just my underwear, every since I had to wax down there for dance I felt more comfortable and very so often me and San will go get it done, and we always hang out in our underwear when we have sleepovers nothing is wrong with it we just feel very comfortable around each other.

Santana should becoming any time soon, I'll just make myself something very quick maybe a grill cheese, It's always fun blasting music while cooking, I turned the radio and one of my favorite songs came on and I turned it up as I started to sing.

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more**

I was about to go into the other versus but I heard the door open, I guess that's San I told her to just walk in when she is here.

FINN POV

I'm Finn Hudson, new history teacher for William McKinley _High School. I'm 22 turning 23 soon. So far I'm enjoying my time at McKinley teaching, I remember when I was a teenager that crazy and wild, with my football buddies throwing a football in the hallway even thought we weren't allow to and dating the captain of the cheerios Miss Quinn Frabray and still to this day I'm still together with her. Today was such a rush and a little weird and uncomfortable, I have been getting crazy looks like they were going to eat you. I use to get those looks all the time when I was in high school but now it's different, I'm not the one that's in high school anymore I'm 22 year old man that has two jobs. I have to go to some kid's house and watch them for a week my mom said it's a family friend. _

_I met with the dads about a week before their trip and gave me a key. I walked to the front door and I heard some loud music I started to put the key in the door but it was already open, which is weird and unsafe for a person that's home alone. I walk in and settled my stuff on the floor____,__ I know that I was a little early but I wanted to get settled. The music was coming from the kitchen I stared to walk toward the kitchen when someone talked_

_"Santana I'm in the kitchen" I heard the voice from somewhere_

_I walked into the kitchen slowly, trying not to freak the girl out and I see a tinny girl with an amazing figure flipping a grill cheese while swaying her hips to the music. __'She had the most amazing ass I have ever seen... beside my girlfriend'__ God she was so hot was was just wearing the tinniest underwear you can ever see. _

_"Santana?" she said while turning around. OhMYGod it's one of my students something that starts with an R while I was trying to figure out her name her tiny squeal brought me back to reality. __OH God she isn't wearing a bra this is not good mailman mailman what are you thinking? Stop thinking like that she's you student._

_"__Mr. Hudson" she said while opening up the fridge to hide behind it_

_Ahh got it her name is Rachel Berry, "Rachel Berry" I said. I can't believe this is happening, I just called my student hot and saw her with basically nothing on. This is so not good._

_"You're not supposed to come till 7:30" she said. I was left confused she knew I was her babysitter, which is weird isn't she like seven-teen, __'yeah Finn seven-teen which you can't have sexual relations with, WAIT when was I thinking that I have a girlfriend."_

_"Wait how did you know it was me?"_

_"When my father's told me what I thought to know my babysitters name was Finn Hudson and you told the class your name I knew it was you."_

_"I-I'm sorry I decided to come early to settle" really a stutter I'm an idiot. She looked like she was going to say something but I'm guessing by that voice that would be Santana Lopez just arrived obviously here to hang out with Rachel since she called me by her name._

_"YO SLUT, who's car is in your drive way, its blocking the parking spot that I always park it, I should totally put my name on your drive way so people know not to park there, so what do you think of that smoking hot history teacher of ours...talk about D-E-L-O-U-S-E "_

_I look at Rachel and I can see a dark shade of red on her cheeks. She is so beautiful when she blushes. Interrupted by my thoughts._

_"Man is it hot in here or is it just because we are talking about that fine piece of ass" she lets out a laugh while entering the kitchen._

_"Hey Mr. Hudson figured out that your babysitting the one and only Rachel Berry" she gives me a wink. "Where is the little Shorty?"_

_Rachel spoke" I'm right here Santana" as she comes out behind the fridge with her tinniest underwear and tank top, with red cheeks._

_RACH POV_

_Santana stated laughing again, she thinks this is funny? Standing in front of your teacher/babysitter in your underwear, just a tank top with no bra is funny? This is so embarrassing! I close the fridge and try to cover myself and excuse myself_

_"I um ...I think I'm going to put some clothes on excuse me" started to walk down the hall , exiting the kitchen and expecting Santana to be behind me I turn around to talk to her and i didn't see her there. I scream her name "SANTANA"_

_"Okay Berry I'm coming hold your tits" Santana laughs and winks at him while walking away._

_Hope this Chapter was Good pleaseee review!_

_song was: One More Night by Maroon 5_


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY guys! I know I haven't been posting any chapters lately. I have been busy with school, homework and some personal problems. I hope you guys aren't mad at me! Since I'm on summer vacation hopefully I'll be posting more. At the end of every chapter you can leave some ideas if you like and I can put them in:) and since I haven't Updated in a long time, here's a long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy CHAPTER FOUR!

* * *

**RACH'S POV**

I woke up with a headache, Santana left around one o'clock. It was the first night I've stayed up on a school night; we watched movies, talked about my life is going to end with Mr. Hudson living in my house. Of course Santana was excited about that she already thought of ideas getting into his pants. I tell you that girl is crazy. I mean he is our teacher; it's illegal for students and teachers to have a relationship that involves sexual relation. Wait...WHAT why was I thinking that sexual relation? Stop it Rachel, get your head out of the gutter.

Last night was so embarrassing, but nothing will stop me from doing my morning routine. Its 6:00 and I start heading to my bathroom, I twist the door knob on the door and my face hits a hot steam. I had to blink a couple of times to just regain my consciousness to what my eyes have seen; let's just say dam.

Oh he was dreamy, the hot steam leaving water droplets dripping down his muscular cheat all the way down his; I look up and swallowed hard.

We were just starring at each other. Gosh darn it, why do these things happen to me, first last night and now today? I regain my ability to talk.

"OMG, I'm so sorry I-I ..." I just grabbed the first thing I saw and probably what I need the most, my make up bag and left as fast as I could, before he can respond. First thought that came into my mind is why the fudge is he using MY bathroom out of all the bathrooms we have in this house. We have one out back in the pool house (_I have no idea what those little house called behind your house are called_), in the basement, in the main hallway of upstairs, my dad's bedroom and main floor. OH and another thing, which bothers me is that he didn't lock the door. WHO doesn't lock the door when they are using the loo?

So I guess I can't take a shower, so I just put my make up on and grabbed the clothes that were on my dresser and putted them on. I wanted to be out of this house as fast as possible, before he was done. I texted Santana to forget about picking me up and that I will meet her at school.

GLEEEEEEEE

I was waiting by my locker for Santana and Kurt; I guess they are running late. I keep looking at my phone so I don't look like a total loner. (lol_ I do that a lot at school when I wait for my friends_ ) I look up for a second and see that last person I wanted to talk too, heading my way.

"Miss Berry, can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Hudson

I replied back simply calm "Sure" muttered under my breath '_not like I'm doing anything'_

"Did you say something?" Mr. Hudson assumed

I quickly said "not at all, what did you want to talk about Mr. Hudson?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this morning. I wanted to apologies for what happened; I should've locked the door and realized that it was your bathroom, with all the makeup and perfume that was on the counter. I didn't know that you would be up that early. Usually teenagers love their sleep in the morning; I sure would love to sleep in a lot more again..." I had to stop him right there or he would keep rambling on and people thought I talked too much.

"Mr. Hudson its okay, I should have knocked on the door, which was closed. I'm just use to nobody using my bathroom. At least I didn't walk in earlier than I did" joking about it, trying to make it less awkward.

He laughed it out, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. I could tell he was nervous and he was also looking down. Also his cheeks turned into a light shade of pink, why was he blushing? I looked down to see what he was looking at; there was nothing on the floor? What was he looking at? He was looking at me with this dopey look and a bright red checks and he started to squirm to one foot to another and pulling his shirt down and I could see he was trying not to look down again and this time, my eyes traveled with his.

OH FUCK ME! Really Rachel, you would forget to wear a bra. I probably forgot to grab one this morning when I was in a rush. I looked at him with a nervous, fake smile. I laughed loudly, out of nervousness and I'm pretty sure that snapped him out of looking at my breast. He looked up at me and was about to say something but I had to beat him to it.

"Um...I got to go. Bye." I left in a speed walk.

GLEEEEEEEEEEE

**FINN'S POV **

This morning was shocking and embarrassing. Rachel, one of my students saw my half naked and oh my; what she was wearing I felt my cock twitch. She was wearing a white t-shirt, which was see through by the way and she wasn't wearing any bra underneath it, which lead me to see her perky breasts and made me have a hard on just thinking about it. When I got to school I definitely needed to talk to her. I found her and started to apologized I got a good glance at her while I was rambling on, which I never do. She was so distracting I couldn't stop starring; I know it was bad to but come on put boobs in front of a guy's face I don't think they wouldn't look. I'm guessing she forgot to put one on this morning. NO SHIT FINN.

All I wanted to do was push her against the wall and put my mouth on her perky breasts and suck on them. I shook my head to let go of that dirty thought. What the fuck am I thinking about? She is my student a very hot one but that's not an excuse. I'm her babysitter/teacher and my responsibility to teacher and look after her. Plus I HAVE a girlfriend.

I made my way to the classroom and started to write on the board, before the bell rings for the students to get to class.

**RACH'S POV**

"What the hell took you guys so long "I yelled at Santana and Kurt

"Sorry Rach but lady Hummel was taking forever to pick a dam outfit to wear" Santana said while glaring at Kurt

"Excuse me Satan but I love fashion and it was a hard decision to make between the beige blazer or the black to go with these super sexy skinny jeans" Kurt replied

"SO sexy Kurt I'm dying of so last season, I even saw Jewfrow wearing them last Thursday" Santana commented back

Kurt just gasps like someone slapped him in the face. "He was?" Santana smirked and nodded "mhmmm"

I just jumped right in and said "Oh hi Rachel how was your morning? Horrible sorry to hear that; what happened? Oh nothing to worry about" I replied to myself while glaring at the both of them

Santana looked to the right and gave a little nod "Rach tell me later in class, sorry but I gots to go" he blew us a kiss and left

It was just me and Kurt at his locker. "Rachel why are you wearing that hideous sweater with those jeans" Kurt said. He finally notices my wardrobe, I replied with a sigh "Kurt something horrible happened this morning that involved on my why I'm wearing this hideous sweater" before he can respond the bell rung.

GLEEEEEE

I was writing down what Mr. Hudson wrote on the board and a couple of times I saw him looking at me.

"Lookie here Rach, I think Mr. Hot Stuff gots a thing for you; he keeps looking here" Kirt whispered to me while turning around to talk to me

I looked up and turned my head towards Mr. Hudson; trying not to make it obvious I'm not looking over there. He had to look up at the time I was looking; our eyes locked and we just stared at each other, which felt like days I smiled and he looked down smiling.

"Oh no Miss Rachel Barbara Berry, I know that look from anywhere..."Kurt paused and looked at him and then to me "...you like him" he said in a much louder tone

"Can you quite down Kurt, if don't like him I just gave him a friendly smile" I responded to him in a whisper

"Don't play dumb with me hun ..." Kurt was about to finish but Santana burst into the class room with the famous saying of hers, but we all know where she was.

"Sorry I'm Late Mr. Huddie, I had to take care of some business" Santana said while walking to her seat that was next to mine

Mr. Hudson responds in a calm tone, which was unusual because all teachers would be yelling by now at Santana at her lateness "And what business would that be?"

**FINN'S POV**

Oh I know these types of girls 'some type of business my ass.' Hook ups in the bathroom, janitor's closets, behind the bleachers and probably many more places.

"It was a bathroom emergency... you know girl stuff" she answered with a sarcastic tone

"Well maybe you can write a thousand word essay on why you where HALF an hour late to my class. It is due at the end on class, better start writing" I said looking at her

She scoffs and walks away to go sit beside Rachel

**RACH'S POV**

"Where the hell were you San?" I had to question her I knew she was probably hooking up with someone, but I had to ask

"Didn't you hear I had lady problems I had to deal with" Kurt chuckled at her sarcasm

"I went to go do the dirty deed with Matt, so can we carry on I would like to get started on writing this dam essay, explaining where I was within the half an hour I missed of his boring class, which is going to take while since there is going to a lot of explain to do, if you know what I mean" she smirked at me and Kurt and started writing

Me and Kurt laugh about it and continued with our work

**NO ONES POV**

Santana and Kurt took Rachel to the mall to get a few more clothing to add to Kurt's makeover tips. Afterward Rachel went home so she can clean up a bit before Kurt and Santana come over for their Kiki.

**RACH'S POV**

I was excited to have my girlies over for a Kiki, we have one every Friday and sometimes they sleep over till Sunday. But this was different I was happy that I didn't have to be home alone with Mr. Hudson again. I heard the door bell ring and I started running down the stairs and ended up stumbling a little down the stairs; nothing that could hurt my talent. I got up and ran pasted Mr. Hudson, I could hear him chuckle at the fact I fell down the stairs and the excitement. Oh boy, that laugh was music to my ears.

I clamed myself down before I opened the door to a loud squeal from Kurt and Santana standing behind him, rolling her eyes. "AHHH come in come in, welcome to my home "I said while laughing

"I can't wait till we get this party started; we can watch movies all night, eat, and do facials and gossip" Kurt said while standing there

"Kurt if you do not move your ass so I can get through I will throw one of your musical movies out on the road and I will be hoping a truck with pass by and crush it!" Santana snapped. Something was bugging her and I will ask her later

"You wouldn't dare" Kurt gasps at her harsh words

"Try me Hummel" Responded Santana

They both stepped in and started to walk up stairs, when Mr. Hudson called my name we all stopped and turned towards him

"Rachel"

"Yes Mr. Hudson" I replied

"Rachel you don't have to call Mr. Hudson when we are not at school and that goes for you guys too, call me Finn" Finn said

We all responded at the same time "okay" I looked at them with an annoyed look

He laughed for a second at our fast response "I wondering if I invite someone over" he looked nervous

"Umm...yea sure why not, if you need me I'm be up in my room" he nodded and we ran upstairs

I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over to see he was on the phone, I didn't hear anything but I wondered who he was inviting over

* * *

THANKYOU GUYS for reading this chapter. Please review and tell me if it sucks or not and if I should continue writing the story!

Keep gleeking out:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: SORRY if there is spelling mistakes i wrote this lat eat night it was 4:00 in the morning , i couldn't sleep but died tired. Also this story is for Princess808. She gave me some amazing ideas to put in this chapter :D Props to her !**

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

The night carried on with Santana, Kurt and Rachel watching movies and eating junk food. They were watching The Guilt Trip with the one and only Barbra Streisand, Rachel and Kurt had to watch it...again. They hit to sit through the whole thing while Santana complaining about how hungry and bored she is.

The movie ended with Kurt and Rachel sighing. "Jesus Santana you ruined the whole movie with your dam complaining every two seconds" Kurt whined

"Yea Santana" I tagged along, pretending to be mad at her

"Oh shut up, you guys watched this movie a thousand times. You can watch it again when I'm not here" Santana responded while rolling her eyes

"Santana you're always with us, how can we watch it again?" Kurt hissed at her

"Can we just order some food I'm starving" Santana pouted

"Ok ok, what you want to order?" Rachel questioned

"Let's see...I'm craving Hawaiian pizza" Santana said

"Ooo that sounds good" Kurt commented

"Okay I'll call, let me just ask Finn if he wants anything" Rachel replied

"Ooo Rach your on first name base now" Kurt said to Rachel

"Kurt shut up, you were there when he said for ALL of us to call him by Finn and shut up with your Ooo's" Santana pushed him over

Rachel commented "Ooo" and laughed while walking out of the room and hear a distance yelp of Kurt "Why I'm I friends with you people."

**RACH'S POV**

On my way out of my room I grabbed my cell phone so I can call the pizza place. I can't believe Santana is still hungry after eating all that junk food. I decided to ask Finn if he wanted something since he is living in this house for now. I was on my downstairs when I hear moaning, it sounded like it was coming from the living room. I slowly walked towards the entry and from that moment I wished I never decided on asking Finn if he wanted anything. A hint of jealousy hit me; I shouldn't feel like this about him, but I do. THEY were making out on MY couch, she was moaning his name.

This was wrong what I was doing, look away Rachel, look away. His hands were everywhere, one of his hands were traveling up to her thigh and lifting up her dress. He should be doing that to ME, not her. I shook my head. I was upset and hurt; he should have told me he was going to invite his girlfriend over. I-I-I I should have asked who, if I had known it was going to be his girlfriend I would have said no. Who does he think he is bringing her into my home and basically having sex on my couch? I was going to say something but he looked up and I just stood there in shock.

**FINN'S POV**

I asked Rachel if I can invite someone over, she said it was alright so I did. I know I should have told her it was my girlfriend, but I felt guilt for some reason. Quinn has been my girlfriend of a year now and we have been going strong. I known her since freshmen year, she was the head cheerleader and I was the quarterback. She was every guys dream; she was beautiful, blonde and great figure. We were together till senior year, but it didn't work out and went our separate ways. About a year ago I saw her at Lima Ben and we hit it off, we started talking and ended up going out. I pulled out my phone and I dialed Quinn's number.

"Hello Finny" Quinn answered.

"Hey babe, what you up to?" I replied back

"Nothing getting my hair done; then I'm going to get my nails done, why?" Quinn questioned

"I was babysitting and I was wondering if you wanted to come keep me..."

"Entertained" she finished off my sentence in a husky tone

Well I going to say keep my company but what the heck "Yeah" I said back

"Okay I'll right over babe; I can reschedule my nail appointment. Just text me the address, see you soon love you" she said on the other line.

"Alright bye babe, love you too" I responded back to her.

I went to our chats and texted the address:

_The address is 29 Concourt Lane_

_-FINN_

My phone vibrated, she replied

_Be there in 20 minutes_

_-love you QUINN_

I just sat there and watched some baseball. My thoughts drifted off to when I first laid eyes on Rachel. I was walking down the hallway with all girls looking at me and my eyes reached Rachel we just had this connection. _NO Finn you didn't have no connection._ She just looked at me with the wide open eyes like she was shocked that any guy would look at her. I wouldn't be surprised if all the guys were drooling over her. Oh man she was beautiful; she was wearing a short skirt that showed off her long legs that go on for miles and her skin was a golden brown colour and those big brown eyes...my thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door knocking. Somehow by opening the door lead me making out with Quinn on the couch. It got hot really fast; she started to rub my dick through my pants while kissing my neck. I thrust up to meet her movements of her hand.

I placed my hand on her thigh and rubbed my thumb against the inside of her thigh. She let my hand travel up her thigh; she started to moan my name and that turned me on even more.

"Finn" she pants "...more please" she cried out. I trailed my lips down her neck to her chest and back up again. I opened eyes to look at her and to tell her how bad I wanted her, but I saw a figure behind me in the door way. I looked towards there and saw Rachel standing there with those big beautiful brown eyes that was filled with hurt.

"R-rachel!" I said while backing away from Quinn, removing my hand from her thigh and got up. She looked up at me and blinked a couple of time, took a step back and swallowed. My eyes trailed down to her neck wanting to suck, lick, and kiss it. I swallowed hard and looking down pulling my shirt to cover my hard on.

"I-I-I um, I'm so sorry I-I we were going to order pizza and I was coming to ask if..." she looked at me and Quinn "...I-If you guys wanted some" she sounded nervous and kept looking at the ground.

GLEEEEEE

**RACH'S POV**

I was standing there like a creep, what was wrong with me. Watching them make out and to top it all, he saw me standing there. I went right into asking if they wanted some pizza instead of introducing myself to her. Was she talking to me? Everything went still I wasn't paying attention I just kept my eyes on the ground and I finally looked up with her smiling at me.

"Mhmm that sounds good, I want some" she said it with a smile. She stood up and straightened out her dress "I'm Quinn, Finn's girlfriend" this time she place a smirk on her face while holding out her hand

I reached for it and shook her hand "Hi I'm Rachel nice to meet you"

"Aren't you cute" Quinn said in a baby voice while smiling down at me

IS she dumb? How old do you think I am? I scrunched my nose. I just wanted to smack the bitch across the face so the fake ass smile cans slide right off with all that oil that's all over her face. She needs to learn to face wash. _Dam Rach you are on fire, I smirk at my thought_

"Ha-ha yea... I'm just going to order a bunch of different bunch of pizzas and you guys can choose" i commented and started to dial the number while walking to the kitchen

"Hi, I'll like to place an order? Can I have two medium pizzas, one Hawaiian and once half cheese and pepperoni please? Thank you" I walked pass the living room, I turned my head to look on what they were doing; they were cuddling and watching TV. I felt sick to look but I did anyway, I wanted to be the one under his arm, with my cheek rested against his chest. I sighed and walked upstairs.

GLEEEEEE

I walked into the room with a frown on my face. I couldn't help but blurt out to Santana and Kurt on what I saw.

"He was touching her everywhere" I exclaimed "S-she was beautiful, so beautiful she looked like she could belong on a magazine. I said bluntly

Kurt turned to me and said "Honey don't down yourself, you are beautiful the way you are"

"Kurt you didn't see her, she was blonde, skinny and her nose was perfect" I commented back

"Rach listen to me, your nose is fine" Santana pulling me into a hug. "We should make him pay" she turned towards Kurt

Kurt stood up "We should totally find you a boyfriend and make him jealous" said while looking at me

I had enough; I had to say something "Guys stop..." I shrugged out of Santana's hug "...I don't care if he has a girlfriend, a beautiful one. But he is a teacher nothing like that can ever happen"

"I know a guy that it totally into you well has been for awhile; he is older than us, only by a few years. He lives next door to me; he is always checking you out." Santana budded in

"Really! Who?" I said with shock

"Okay so his name is P..."Santana stopped in the middle of her sentence to say the guys name but was interrupted by the door bell. We all forgot about the guys name for a minute and looked at each other, Kurt was already standing up, so Santana and I both jump up shoving Kurt aside and ran down the stairs.

"I hope one of you falls!" Kurt screamed while calmly walking behind us

Santana and I were both giggling at the fact that we were acting like five year olds. I opened the door with a big smile on my face, with the pizza man starring at me with a shocked look.

"Speak of the devil" Santana said looking that the pizza boy

"Hey Santana, how you doing?" the pizza boy said to Santana while still looking at me smiling

"Good Puckerman, we were just talking about you" Santana said with a smirk

"Really, about what" he sent a wink to me and a small blush formed upon my cheeks

"I was just telling Rachel that someone had a crush on her" Santana putted a hand on my shoulder

"Wow Santana don't even let me introduce myself before you lay everything out..."he looked at her than to me "...Hi I'm Puck" he put the pizzas to one side of his hand and put out the other.

I laughed at the comment he made to Santana "Hi I'm Rachel, but you already knew that" I shook his hand "What kind of name is Puck? Your mom definitely did not name you Puck"

"My mom didn't name me that, she named me Noah but everybody calls me Puck" Noah smirked down at me

I smiled up at him "I like the name Noah better"

He was about to say something when I heard a throat clear

**FINN'S POV **

What was I thinking? Bring my girlfriend here; it's not even my house. Quinn was pretty upset after Rachel went upstairs; we cuddled for a bit till she turned to me and yelled about how she thought that I was babysitting a young girl not a teenager. Lucky I didn't tell that I was staying here for a week she would have flipped. When Rachel left, I didn't know what to think of myself; the way she looked at me made my heart break. She looked sad; I wonder why though, she shouldn't go for me I'm her teacher. My thoughts were interrupted by someone nudging my side; it was Quinn trying to get my attention. She crossed her arms over her chest while giving me a glare.

"I've been speaking to you for about five minutes, did you hear anything that I was saying to you?" she snapped

"Can you please repeat what you were saying?" I gave her a light smile

She pushed away from "Finn what was so important that you weren't listening to me for a full five minute?" Quinn raised an eyebrow

_Rachel_ "Nothing, sorry I'm a little out of it. I'm hungry" I gave her a blank look

"Sorry I thought you were thinking about that little girl Rachel, she likes you Finn" Quinn looked up at me with sad eyes

"What Quinn are you insane? No she doesn't!"I exclaimed "

"Finn she was make those googly eyes at you, well I wouldn't blame her you're hot" Quinn shrugged

I looked at her and said "Why don't we watch some TV and forget about the whole thing?" and she nodded. We started watching the TV show called The Big Bang Theory when the door bell rang. I heard what sounded like a tornado but it was just the girls running down the stairs to open the door. I had to chuckle at what Kurt said to the girls. After about five minutes I still heard taking at the door. I excused myself and told Quinn I was going to the washroom. I stalked toward the hallway that leads to the front. I saw a Mohawk guy winking at Rachel while he was talking to her, jealous took over I made my way over to them and cleared my throat. Everyone turned around and looked at me; I broke the silence by talking to the pizza boy.

"Thanks for the pizza man" I grabbed it from his hands and gave it to Santana, that was smirking at me. I choose to ignore her, "Why don't you guys start eating before it gets even colder" I tried to say calmly

Before they left Rachel turned towards the pizza boy and said "Why don't you call my some time?" she grabbed the pen that was in his jacket and wrote her number on his hand. She looked up at him and smiled, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth and walked away.

"Dam look at that ass" I heard the pizza man say. I turned towards him and glared

"Don't you have more pizza to deliver?" I snapped at him

"Yea man I do. Do you have a problem that I called her hot?" he questioned

"Yes I actually do, why you don't go do your job instead of harassing young girls" I snapped back

"Calm down bro" he exclaimed "She is the one giving me her number, and I'm pretty sure that was a sign that I wasn't harassing her" he said confidently "...whatever man, like you said I have more deliverers to take care of" he walked away backwards shrugging. I wanted to kick his ass. This just makes me realize that Rachel isn't going to be single for long if he has her number.

I better make my move.

* * *

******Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! and the next chapter i'll try to update this weekend, i have a lot going on since its summer. xoxox:D 


End file.
